A love to die for
by X-ConanFan-X
Summary: When Sango is attacked and badly injured by Naraku, Miroku is there to rescue her. Through her healing process, the slayer and the monk discover things about each other they never have before. How will this affect their relationship and their future?
1. A not so perverted hero

Disclaimer— I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fic, now would I?

Sango had to get away. Naraku had become to strong for her to fight alone. She retrieved her weapons and ran. She was running at an extremely fast pace when her foot became wedged underneath a root protruding from the ground. She fell directly on her face but got up quickly. The fumble didn't slow her down much but it did shorten her lead. She saw Miroku just up ahead and thought she was safe. She slowed down a little but just as she reached the edge of the woods, she felt a sharp pain pierce through her back like a knife. She screamed but it was quickly muffled as she fell to the ground, her arm covering her mouth. Miroku heard the cry for help and ran towards Sango's lifeless body. He carefully picked up her damaged body and took her inside his hut. He laid her down and went to get some bandages and medicinal herbs. He came back in and tactfully removed her top, cleaned her cuts and bandaged her wounds. When he was finished he went back out to get ingredients for dinner. While he was out, Kirara laid down beside Sango and snuggled under her arm.

After about and hour, Sango woke up to the scent of chicken and ramen. She brought her hand up and brushed the hair from her face. She tried to sit up but fell back in pain. Miroku went in to check on her bringing her dinner. She was so weak so he had to hand fed her. Sango's eyes were only opened enough to see what was being fed to her. When she was finished eating, Miroku took the bowl outside and ate his own dinner. Sango tried sitting up again but winced it pain clutching her back. Miroku heard her painful cry and went in to check on her again. He silently walked in and knelt down beside her. She tried to force words out but nothing would come. Miroku, knowing she was trying to speak, placed his fingers on her lips. He stared at her porcelain face as she turned towards him. She smiled at him then passed out. He watched her as her chest rose up and fell down in a rhythmic pattern with the crickets outside. He went back outside to finish eating. After emptying the pot, he put out the fire then went to bed. As his eyes closed slowly, he looked at Sango one last time before drifting into an unconscious bliss.


	2. Leaving for the holidays

**Disclaimer- I still don't own any of these characters.**

The next morning, Sango woke up still a little groggy from the events of the previous day. Kirara had already been up for some time, and was playing with some butterflies. Sango sat up holding her back. She pressed her hand against the most painful wound. When she brought her hand back, there was a small amount of blood on her fingertips. At first she felt a little nervous but the feeling was quickly replaced by one of surprise.  
"Good morning," Miroku said cheerfully.  
"G-good morning, Houshi-sama," Sango replied with a half smile. So many things had happened yesterday, she didn't know where to begin.  
"Sango, are you well enough to talk to me about yesterday?" Miroku said cleaning some of the medical supplies up. "I mean, how were you injured?"  
At first Sango didn't know what to say. She stumbled over her own words but finally managed out an 'itai'. She tried sitting up farther but her back wouldn't allow it. Miroku's eyes darted towards her as he ran to her side.  
"Please, Sango. You must stay still. I don't want your wounds becoming worse." He gently rolled her slightly on her side, checking her bandages. Miroku's hands were slowly traveling down her back and she swatted them away.  
"Jeeze, even when I'm in a horrible condition like this and just when I'm starting to think differently of you, you pull this crap again."  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't," he didn't finish he just swiftly pulled his hands back. "I promise I wasn't... you know," he said blushing. His face was ever so serious as his once deep stare into her hazel eyes was now interrupted by his 'roaming hands'.  
"I-I'm sorry," she said not moving an inch. His face was now a bright red and he looked extremely ashamed. She grabbed his hand lowering it and placing it beside her. "I should not have jumped at you like that. I mean after all, you were there to help me when I was injured. I owe you a great deal of gratitude."  
"It's my fault. You are so used to me acting in this childish way, it was your first reaction. I should be sorry." Without realizing it, her grasp on his gentle hand, tightened. His ashamed look quickly turned to a puzzled and confused one.  
"What did you mean you are now thinking of me differently?" Sango's grip loosened until Miroku had to support his own hand.  
"I only meant that you had enough decency to take care of me in my time of need then you suddenly go back to your usual ways, but... I was wrong." Tears filled her glowing eyes. Miroku looked up at her. They stared into each other's eyes as he slowly crept towards her their eyes never leaving each other's. As Miroku was close enough to pull her towards him, a tiny ball of brown fur bounded towards them.  
"Sango!" the little kitsune shouted "are you al right? Kagome just told me what happened!" Shippou jumped on her, sitting on her chest staring at her. Sango laughed.  
"I'm fine, Shippou" she smiled, scratching behind his ear.  
"What the hell were you thinking, Sango? You could have been killed!" the hanyou shouted.  
"InuYasha! I'm so sorry about him, Sango." She just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked sitting next to Sango almost pushing Miroku away.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is okay besides these few small lacerations." She pointed towards her back.   
"Well, Sango, get some rest and I will bring you something to eat." Kagome walked out returning just to grab the monk then headed outside once more. InuYasha looked up at the top of the hut for a moment rolling his eyes then realized he was alone with her. He looked around then quickly scampered outside.  
"You didn't do anything to her, right Miroku?" she said removing some food from her backpack. "I assume you kept your hands to yourself?" Kagome had just assumed he would pull his usually tricks.  
"Yes, I did. I promise. You can even ask her." as Miroku quietly explained how he was being a good monk.

A very hungry and very impatient InuYasha smelled the air catching a preview of what was soon to come. Ramen filled the air surrounding their camp.

Kagome was finally finished preparing the meal. InuYasha practically inhaled the tasty treat moments after it was served. Kagome took some of the Ramen to Sango. She was now well enough to feed herself so Kagome went back out. After she and Miroku were finished, Kagome took him aside.  
"Miroku I need to talk to you." She led him away from the huts.  
"You want to be alone with me?" the anxious monk said winking as his hand headed towards her. He quickly placed his palm where it did not belong. Kagome's face turned three shades of red as her hand rushed towards his face. It left a bright red handprint.  
"That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see I wanted InuYasha to spend Christmas with me this year. We will leave tomorrow morning but not if you are going to be doing these kinds of things to Sango. I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind baby-sitting you," she said sarcastically. If there was one thing InuYasha hated, it was watching over and taking care of other people.  
"No, I promise I won't go near her. Please go enjoy your Christmas without any worry." Miroku's face was stern and genuine as he almost demanded that Kagome and InuYasha have a good time.  
"Alright, Miroku. I'm trusting you with her life. I do believe she can take care of herself but not in this condition." The two walked back to camp just as InuYasha was finishing what was left of dinner. The three went into the hut, made their beds and fell asleep. Shippou had gone to sleep some time ago just after Sango had finished her Ramen.

The next morning was stressfull and full of tension. InuYasha was not entirely thrilled with going to Kagome's era but was going anyway. Shippou cried and clutched onto Kagome's leg begging her to take him with them. Kagome had to deal with all three children. She laughed at the thought of the two men always acting just like Shippou sometimes, just like children. Sango was just well enough to go outside and wish them a 'merry Christmas' after all, thats what people in Kagome's time did. The two girls hugged and waved goodbye. Jus as Kagome and InuYasha jumped in the well together, Shippou latched onto the backpack to be with Kagome. Sango looked over at Miroku and listened to the silence. It was just going to be the two of them for 8 days straight. Sango rolled her eyes and walked back to camp.  
"This is going to be one long week." she thought to herself then went back inside the hut.


	3. A heroic decision

Disclaimer- Must I continue to repeat myself? I have yet to dish out the cash to buy these characters.

Entering the hut, Sango sat down next Kirara who had become somewhat sick from eating so many butterflies. Sango scratched the demon's soft head as she fell asleep. Miroku walked on not saying much. He cleaned up Kagome and InuYasha's things to make more room for the two of them. 

"Thank you, Houshi-sama," she said moving some of her things over towards the center of the hut.

"You're welcome, my dear Sango." After thinking about her words for a minute he raised his brows.

"You don't have to call me Houshi-sama. You can call me Miroku."  
_Yes but every time I try to say your name, I pause as my heart skips a beat_. She thought

"I'm sorry...," _Miroku, Miroku, Miroku_ she shouted in her head "...Houshi-sama. I find it more appropriate to call you that."   
Miroku just sighed and continued his business.

Later that evening, Miroku traveled into town to do some "site seeing". Sango stayed back and slept, as she was still weak. Miroku winked at some of the girls around the town. Some smiled back while others were disgusted. After about an hour or two of his flirting, Miroku went back to the huts. It was about 9 o'clock and very dark. He went to the nearest hot springs and relaxed. His robe hung from a low branch and his staff leaned against the trunk. He stayed in for an hour and thought deeply. He thought of myriad things such as how Kagome and InuYasha were doing, how Sango was feeling, what his feelings were for her. Being as handsome and suave as he was, many girls would have him, but inside that's not truly what HE wanted. He sighed and fell asleep in the relaxation of the springs.

Miroku woke up in haste. His skin was now a pale red from the heat of the springs. He practically jumped from the water screaming like a little girl. He stood for a moment letting the cool night air ease his hot flesh. He dressed, grabbed his staff and headed back to camp. As he entered he was making a lot of noise then quickly realized Sango was sleeping still. He stopped, not moving a muscle then silently and swiftly made his way to bed. He layed down and stared at her face for what seemed to be hours. He couldn't stop staring at her. Finally, he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer and fell asleep. When she was sure Miroku was fast asleep, Sango opened her eyes. She had woken up a few moments ago and knew he had been watching her but she didn't know why. Nonetheless, she liked it. She wondered if he was developing feelings for her just as she had so long ago. She stared at him for a moment then went back to sleep.

"Sango! Sango, wake up!" Miroku shouted. She was startled awake. She hastily tried to get up but fell over. The strain she had put on her back was too much.

"Sango please come out!" Miroku shouted once more. 

"Miroku, I can't. I can't get up!" she shouted back. Miroku threw everything down and ran into get her.

"Miroku, what's happening?" she asked completely confused.

"The village..." he said out of breath "...it's on fire and so is part of our camp." He picked her up in his arms holding her tightly. He ran out, passing all of his belongings and taking her towards the hot springs.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said placing her down ever so gently then running back towards the camp and the village. He picked up his things and was about to go back to Sango when he heard screams. He stopped and didn't know what to do. He quickly made his decision. He threw his things down and ran into the village.

"Please, somebody help me!" a woman shouted. "My baby is stuck inside" she exclaimed hysterically.

"Where is your baby?" Miroku shouted back.

"In there, in there!" She pointed towards the two-story building. Miroku gathered all his courage and ran inside. He busted down doors as some of the beams supporting the building became engulfed in flames and crashed down around him. He heard shouting from upstairs and headed in that direction. When he reached the second floor, he saw a little girl huddling in the corner of her room crying. He ran in and grabbed her.

"Everything is going to be alright," he said trying to comfort her. He looked around trying to find the quickest escape route but it seemed as if they were trapped. He looked out the window to see her mother screaming and crying at the same time. He then spotted a tree about three feet from the window. The little girl, being about six years old, would most likely be able to understand Miroku's directions.

"Ok hon, do you see that branch right there?" he asked pointing the limb.

"Uh huh," she said nodding.

"I want you to grab that then wait for me to come out." She nodded again as Miroku went to the window. He sat on the ledge and slowly held her out to grab the branch. She managed to grasp it and climb over. She scooted back, leaving enough room for Miroku to climb on. He reached his arm over to the branch but lost his balance and scrambled back inside. The girl was so frightened; she disobeyed the monk and climbed down the tree herself. Her mother was there at the bottom ready to catch her if she fell but she got to the ground with only a few scrapes. Her mother cuddled her in her arms and waited for Miroku to come down. Miroku tried again to grab the branch. He managed to do it successfully but one of the beams was weak and fell on top of him. He fell directly onto his back making it hard for him to push it off. He thought about Sango then practically tossed the beam off of his back. He grabbed the branch and safely made it outside. As he reached the ground, a crowd of people surrounded him, making sure he was al right. He coughed from taking in too much smoke. His sight was blurry and his head was dizzy. He tried telling the people he was fine but fell to the ground and passed out.


	4. What's in a name

Sango watched from the hot springs as the fire began to die down. Miroku had been gone for some time so she gathered up her strength and headed for the tiny village. When she arrived at the entrance, she noticed a crowd of people staring at something.

"Excuse me" she said forcing her way past people. She finally got to the center and saw the lifeless monk.

"Houshi-sama! What happened?!" she shouted bending down to touch his face. A little woman leaned over to her.

"That monk saved my daughter's life" she whispered. Sango stared at his face in disbelief. HER monk, the lecher, saved the child's life. She bit her lip and smiled at him. As she touched his face some of the woman came over and took him to a small hut near the center of the village. They brought in a bowl of cool water and two washcloths then quickly scrambled back outside to be with their men who were still drenching the flames. Sango sat for a moment regaining some strength. She dipped a cloth in the water and lightly dabbed his face. She removed the caked on soot and ash from his hair. His face was a pale grey and he reeked of smoke. There were some leaves and other debris entwined in his quaff. She slowly moved the cloth down his neck and onto the tops of his shoulders. She then slowly untied his robes and rolled them down to just below his navel. He she had never seen him like this before. He had always been her protector; there whenever she needed him. His chest moved slowly and his breath hardly audible. She soaked the cloth into the bowl again and sprinkled water on his torso. She removed as much soil as she could from him but later he would have to wash up himself. She turned away and soaked the other cloth. As she was about to wash her own face, she felt a gentle hand grab hers. Her eyes quickly darted towards his hand then his face. His eyes opened but ever so narrow. They were hazy and bloodshot.

"Houshi-sama?" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I am now." He smiled and tightened his grip. "You called me Miroku." She gave him a confused look as his eyes shut and he passed out once again. She couldn't believe that just because she called him by his name he would be happy. Maybe he really was developing feelings for her. She though of all the women he had fondled and all the women whom would gladly have his children. She didn't think there was any way that he could actually lover 'her'.

Sango cleaned her face and took the bowl back to the villagers. There was no way they were leaving tonight and Sango couldn't go out alone to bring their belongings so a few woman lent their blankets to them and Sango and Miroku slept in the hut. They were served chicken and ramen. In the morning, Miroku was to be rewarded with great things for his courage. That night, Sango lay close to Miroku, who was still very unconscious, and she just stared at him. She was proud of his bravery. She slowly, inch by inch, moved her hand towards his face and caressed his soft locks. His breath was warm against her wrist. She gathered some blankets and covered him up then did the same for herself. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
